


dream a dream that never ends

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Calder Cup 2018 Finals, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: They win the Calder Cup, but Andrew has another surprise for Travis.





	dream a dream that never ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).

> for my darling Chuck. i love you friend!
> 
> title comes from dodie's song [beanz.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MESqkLGC-Lk)

Travis is bouncing off of his skates by the time the horn to signal the end of the game blows. 

They did it. 

They _won._

The Toronto Marlies won the fucking Calder Cup.

The team skates onto the ice, all at once trying to bear hug Sparky through tears, but Travis just needs to find Andrew.

“Andrew!” Travis yells over the noise of the crowd going wild and then he sees him, jumping on his skates onto Brooksy’s back. Andrew turns around to face Travis and suddenly the ache in his shoulder is manageable, and maybe it’s the adrenaline but the look on Andrew’s face, teary-eyed and _happy_ makes everything worth it.

“We did it!” Andrew says, skating over and cupping Travis’s cheeks, and it’s honestly like no one else is in the goddamn arena. There are eight thousand fucking people, and all Travis can see is the one that matters who’s right in front of him.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Travis says, and fuck he’s crying, but he can’t help it. They just won the fucking championship. Andrew lets out this high pitched laugh that makes Travis want to sing.

Andrew grabs him by his jersey, pulls him in and kisses him deep right there. Travis laughs against his lips, hugging Andrew tight as they skate in circles away from the group. 

“I can’t believe we did this, I fucking love you!” Andrew says, pressing kiss after kiss to Travis’s forehead. He smiles, looking up at Andrew. They’re sweaty and gross and so so fucking tired, Andrew’s front tooth is broken from a fight broken out in game 6, but they’re beautiful, and amazing, and _champions._

“I fucking love you too.” Travis smiles at him.

They skate back to the group where the team has all gotten off of Sparky and Travis moves in to hug Mango and Mush who are still crying and who can really blame them?

The Calder Cup comes out and is passed around in victory laps––Mango gives it to Travis who smiles at him. He takes his lap, favoring the weight on his right shoulder as he hauls it over his head and smiles over at the crowd. He turns and skates back to the group, handing it over to Andrew, and he doesn’t even have to say ‘I love you’ for Andrew to know that it’s there.

\---

This must be what winning the Stanley Cup feels like, Travis thinks vaguely as he looks around the locker room. People are just celebrating everywhere he turns. There are champagne bottles popping wherever he looks, and he sees Dicky, standing by Andrew, laughing as champagne is poured over Andrew’s head.

Travis knows that Andrew would taste like champagne, and would like to test that theory.

He walks up to Andrew, who’s dripping in bubbly, and grins. 

“Hey, you!” Andrew says, wrapping an arm around Travis’s waist and pulling him close. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You look like you’ve been getting wet,” Travis says, and he can’t help but laugh because this is all ridiculous. This must be a dream! There’s no way he has absolutely everything he wants right now.

“Potato po-tah-to,” Andrew says, and leans down to press a kiss to Travis’s cheek. Travis laughs, not even noticing that Mooresy had taken a photo right then.

“Had to document the happy couple,” Mooresy says, handing Andrew his phone. Travis grins, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist as he looks at the photo. And it’s… It’s Andrew, kissing his cheek, nothing out of the ordinary there. But it’s in Travis’s face, the flush high on his cheeks, the smile on Travis’s that he knows that there’s no other place he’d rather be.

“I wanna post that, send that to me,” Andrew grins, handing the phone back to Trevor. Mooresy nods, and there’s something mischievous in the glint of his gaze that makes Travis furrow his eyebrows.

“What’s going on?” Travis asks him, and the room has gotten suspiciously quiet, different players _shushing_ each other as they turn to Andrew. “Andrew, is there something up?”

“No, like, absolutely the opposite,” Andrew says, taking Travis’s hand in his. “You’re my best bro, and like? The love of my life, and I love you. I don’t know if you knew that.”

Travis chuckles. “I did, just a little, thank you.”

“I don’t really know how I would’ve made it in the AHL without you, and the thing that sucks is you not being with me when it’s the offseason. Well now it’s the offseason, and I’d had this planned since the beginning of the last series, and I wanted to give you this key to my apartment in Red Deer as like? Symbolism for you always having a place in my life--”

Dima hands Andrew a velvet box, and Andrew holds it open. “It’s not a ring, not exactly, but it means the same thing.”

It’s a silver key on a chain, with the word _Home_ engraved on it.

It’s probably the most beautiful thing Travis has ever seen, and Travis just held the Calder.

“Oh,” is all Travis can say, choked up with tears as he covers his mouth. “I––you––really? Like you want me to marry you?”

“Of course I do,” Andrew says, and his voice is soft. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re you, dude.”

Andrew looks scared for a second, like Travis can possibly do anything ever but say yes to him. 

“Yes, of fucking course I’ll marry you, Andrew,” Travis laughs. He’s crying for what seems to be the seventh time that night, but he’s so happy he’s about to burst. Andrew laughs, putting the necklace around Travis’s neck and kisses him deep.

For the second time that night, the entire locker room bursts into applause, into whoops and hollers but for the reason that two best friends are spending the rest of their lives together.

The kiss tastes like victory champagne with a promise of something else later tonight, and that is sweeter than any championship win combined.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about hockey boys with me on twitter @calejuice8!


End file.
